Episode 79
Episode 79 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 78 Next: Episode 80 Highlights * The Drunken Peasants mocking the Feminist Slam Poetry (1:31:48) * The return of Gorilla199 * TJ gets attacked for doing Redneck impressions (2:47:22) Part 1 The peasants started the show by shilling Patreon. The first video they played is about some guy getting white stuff all over his face. They then watched a video by some degenerate retard impersonating and "criticizing" TJ, he basically makes a bunch of stupid points. After that, they watched another video from Frankie MacDonald warning about a blizzard that's approaching Massachusetts. Next, Joseph8276 (aka, the Beast) started threatening those who attack his family with violence. Then, they watched a dumb video explaining why females are incapable of being humans. After that nonsense, they watched a video by a woman claiming that video games are tools used by Satan to mind control people. They then watch a video from the show Wretched explaining why porn is like a drug for children. Part 2 The peasants watched a ludicrous video by The Vigilant Christian explaining why love is Satanic because he broke up with someone around the time he made this video. They then watched a response video towards TJ by Richard Coughlan. Next, they watched some feminist slam poetry. Then, they watched Gorilla199 hit a tree because the leaves looked like a face. After that, they read some pages on the Jesuit Order website about Gail Chord Schuler, Zack Knight, and Brent Spiner. Then, they watched a video of Gail Chord Schuler promoting her book. They watched two videos from Ryan Whiny bitching about Thunderf00t. They then took a break. Part 3 After the break, the peasants announced that they're closing the Chat Room then they introduced a guest called Xavier or some shit. They headed into the News Segment. They watched a news report in which Nancy Grace argues with Dr. Drew about marijuana. Next, they watched a news story about how a bunch of kids were fatally drugged by their parents. They watched a news story about some loathsome Christian jackass who filed a civil lawsuit against a baker for "Discriminating against Christians" by refusing to write an Anti-Gay message on a cake even though the baker was willing to sell the cake but not add the message on the cake. Quotes * "We are in the works of getting Mercedes Carrera on the show" -Ben ** "That's apparently a porn star" -TJ *** "Finally have someone who has taken more dicks than TJ on the show" -Scotty * "So all you spammers and trolls, you can go fuck yourselves" -Scotty's comment on disabling the Chat Room * "Nancy Grace is so horrible, she can make me like people I normally hate" -TJ on Nancy Grace Trivia * The Vigilant Christian is a fucking schmuck * Ryan Wiley is really boring. * Nancy Grace is a brainless half-wit cretin Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes